Bob Pasty
Bob "Bobby" Pasty is a character in TC, and is a member of the Astronomy Club at Thirlcrest Academy. He was roleplayed by . Character Description Bob Pasty, is a member of the Astronomy Club. A fat student standing at 5'1 and weight 79kg, he also gets bullied by his weight, he wears glasses with brown hair, he also has very bad vision, same as Richie. He wears unzipped jean shorts and he wears white shoes and standard Astronomy Club vest. In the winter he wears an astronomy club sweater and untucked jean pants with black boots. His character design was a reference to Algernon Papadopoulos in Bully: SE/AE having an overweight body. During the design of Bob, he was meant to be named Bob Papadopoulos until his name was replaced as Bob Pasty. Characteristics By Nerd standards, Bobby appears nerdy and uncool. He is considered as the dorky student in Thirlcrest Academy said by the Jocks and even the headmaster to be least popular student in Thirlcrest Academy. He is mostly called as Bob instead of his middle name. Althought, other students make fun on him. He has very weak bladder and is mostly nicknamed "pee-stain" or "fat-so" because of that. He is also mother's boy, saying all the things she's done for him and the way he misses her. He claims that his mother calls him "Prince Bob" and says that Bob is really special to him, he also claims that his mother said people that "read books" are special too. His father was never mentioned and claims that he is away from the Pasty family. Bob desperately wants to be more popular too. He also tries to speak in ebonics to make himself sound cool, saying things was "Salutation coolio!" When somebody greets him. His insults attempts are pretty weak, such things as "loser head", "pee brain", "smelly head" and "num num". Everytime he tries to sound "cool" to other students, such as Rad and Victoria, pretending to be nice to him he seems to fall for it. He also wants to be a doctor, claiming he has "pre-pre-pre-pre-pre med tests next week". According to some students gossiping about him that, Bob likes blonde girls. He has amount of dislike food condiments, especially mayonnaise and mustard. He hates the point he usee "mayo-stain" and "mustard-face" as an insult. Bob is one of the most bullied students; Bruisers and Varsity torment him constantly. He even wets himself and gets embarrased if people watch and laugh at the same time at him. He most often is also bullied in the bathrooms mostly by Bruisers, claiming that its an confident place to ambush him without getting caught by the Prefects. Ross who is always keeping eye on him around also sneaks up to him, giving him a wedgie and stuffing him into the garbage. Some students claim that he was forced to eat an mosquito. On rare occasions, Bob also gets to bully someone, he giggles wildly and claims it's great fun. Role in game Category:Astronomy Club Category:Students